The present invention relates to a spray system and, more particularly, to a floor spray system which is mounted in floor trenches of a target area, such as an airplane hanger floor, a flight deck, or the like, for delivering fire suppressant to the floor area.
Conventional floor fire protection systems for aircraft runways or the like include a network of pipes which are often positioned beneath the runway. These systems typically include articulating discharge nozzles which move from a recessed position below the ground level to an elevated position when the system is actuated, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,637 to Miscovich. Aircraft hangers are typically protected from flammable liquid fires using AFFF Foam, which is dispersed from oscillating water powered monitors that spray foam to the area under the wing areas of the aircraft. These oscillating monitors include a fog type spray nozzle which have a parabolic cone spray pattern and are fixed in one position and spray over the floor area due to the oscillating motion. As these oscillating monitors require mechanical operation, they must be maintained so that the setting of the monitor remains correct. Furthermore, these monitors and articulating nozzles must be positioned away from the travel of the aircraft. As a result, the respective discharge nozzles must deliver fire suppressant to a large area in order to cover the entire floor area. As a result, the spray from the monitor or nozzles may not be as effective and the angle which the fire suppressant is delivered exposes the aircraft to potential contact with the fire suppressant, which may cause damage to the aircraft or equipment. In addition, because of the spray pattern, aircraft or equipment in the vicinity may form an obstruction which can block the flow of the fire suppressant to the fire area.
Other systems, incorporate fixed nozzles, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,196,592 to Lowe. Lowe discloses fixed position nozzles that are recessed below the floor area. However, in order to produce a spray that covers a large area, these nozzles project the fire suppressant vertically from the floor. As a result, the fire suppressant also may contact the aircraft or equipment in the vicinity of the nozzle and cause damage.
Other systems which have been developed for helicopter landing platforms, include a network of pipes with nozzles that are in a fixed position and are positioned beneath a grating structure. The fire suppressant rises through the grating to deliver the fire suppressant to the deck of the platform. However, the response time for this type of system is slower than other conventional systems because the space between the grating and the ground level supporting the grating must fill up first before the fire suppressant flows through the grating and, further, these platforms are not well suited for most heavy aircraft equipment.
Consequently, there is a need for a fire suppressant system which can deliver fire suppressant to a floor area of a hanger, flight deck, or the like, which minimizes the contact between the fire suppressant and the aircraft supported on the floor area and yet delivers a fire suppressant which can quickly and totally cover the floor area in the event of a fire. Moreover, there is a need for a fire suppressant system in which the aircraft in the area of the fire will not pose obstructions to the delivery of the fire suppressant.